


Little King

by Droupy48



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droupy48/pseuds/Droupy48
Summary: 1979. Regulus Black says goodbye to his mother. A locket sits heavy in his pocket. He smears his blood on the wall of a cave. His hands won’t stop shaking. Regulus Black dies at eighteen beneath the surface of a lake. And there’s no one around to care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter for my next story. Regulus is five, Sirius is six.

_Tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass as I rolled down._

_I was younger then._

 

**1966**

 

“Come on Reg, let’s go look at the stars.”

 

Sirius is standing next to his bed, having crossed over to him after slowly closing his bedroom door. The buttons on his pajama top are messed up and he’s not wearing any shoes. He’s going to freeze outside. It’s nice though, to see his brother looking like himself after they had to spend all day wearing itchy dress robes. Regulus is tired from all the day’s activities, but he doesn’t even hesitate. He gathers all the blankets he can carry and follows Sirius out his window.

 

They sit down on the roof together. He knows he shouldn’t, but he risks a glance down toward the extensive garden beneath them. The accompanying flip of his stomach is predictable but still unsettling. His hands shake a little as he and Sirius get settled under all of his blankets. Sirius throws an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close.

 

They look up at the stars. There aren’t very many to see right now. “Because of all the lights in London”, Sirius tells him. His breath floats up toward the sky. Regulus wishes they were at Uncle Alphard’s house in the country. They could see a lot of stars from his roof.

 

They got to go there a few months ago for Sirius’s birthday because Mother and Father had to leave on business. It was brilliant. They could be loud. There was cake. There were no dress robes. Of course he missed his parents, but Uncle Alphard was a lot of fun. Regulus was often too busy to think about his parents. Which did make him feel a little guilty. But he would bet a galleon that he had at least remembered to think about them more than Sirius had.

 

While at Uncle Alphard’s Sirius had turned six. At breakfast that morning, he had told Regulus and their uncle that he was no longer afraid of anything. Except maybe spiders. But only if they were big. And near him. Regulus hopes that when he turns six next year, he won’t be afraid of anything either.

 

They had gotten to take turns trying to fly Uncle Alphard’s old broomstick. Though it was mostly Sirius who had done the flying. Their parents had said they could start learning when they turned six, but Uncle Alphard told Regulus he could give it a try anyway. Regulus hadn’t liked flying very much. But, he supposes, it wasn’t so bad when him and Sirius rode together.

 

That night, they had snuck out onto Uncle Alphard’s roof to see the stars, being extra careful cause his windows were old and squeaky. But Uncle Alphard had already been sitting on his roof. He’d waved them over and once they were all huddled together under some blankets, he’d told them stories about the stars.

 

Regulus had liked learning who the different characters were and where they belonged in the night sky. Sirius had liked hearing their stories. Together they can recall all of it, even without Uncle Alphard sitting next to them. He and his brother make a good team.

 

Now, Regulus points to three stars in a row. _Orion_. And Sirius begins to tell him the story of _Orion the Hunter_.

 

“There once was a brave hunter named Orion. He was big and good at hunting. Even though it looks like he’s carrying a bow, it’s actually a bronze club…”

 

Next, Regulus follows the three stars over to the brightest star in the whole sky. _Sirius._

 

His star is easy to find. Regulus wishes he was better at finding his own star. But the Leo constellation isn’t as obvious as Orion’s belt. And he’s also not sure it’s even out this time of year. He’ll have to ask Uncle Alphard the next time he comes to visit.

 

The air around them is misty. It’s going to rain soon, which means they’ll have to go back inside. Regulus isn’t about to sleep under damp covers. But first, Sirius wants to spin a tale about his star. He knows the actual story, but he likes to make up a new one each time. “There’s room for improvement, Reg.”

 

As Sirius starts talking about a warrior boy who fought the largest dragon ever for the largest diamond ever, Regulus tilts his head back toward the sky. It begins to rain, slowly. The drops of water feel like they should be frozen. They hit his face occasionally and leave little tracks behind as they run off his skin. His brother’s words surround him. He focuses on _Sirius_ and he can’t help but notice that the sky around that bright star is so very black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time. Updates every other Sunday. Well, I’ll do my best.


End file.
